My Future is Bright, but my Past is a Fright
by Sabinite
Summary: Katie had a bad past but never told anyone. What will happen when Chris Sabin comes into her life and try to help her? Chris Sabin/OC Ladies and Gentleman...this is my first Fanfiction story!
1. First Date

**Chapter 1**

_"First Date"_

_I don't own any of the characters! Poor me. Lol._

_Thanks to __**Scorpio-18 **__for helping me =)_

* * *

It was a very nice evening, when Joshua (Josh) Harter, also known as Chris Sabin, came to pick up Katherine (Katie) Taylor for their first date. He knocked on her door. He was holding a single rose behind his back, when she finally opened the door he said

"Hey. You look beautiful."

Katie blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled and gave her the rose he was holding behind his back. "It's for you."

Katie smiled. "Thank you. That's so cute. Let me put it in a vase." The last time a man gave her flowers, well, it was a bad memory.

She went into the kitchen to give the rose water. After a few minutes she came back.

"I'm ready." She said and smiled.

"Okay so then let's go."

* * *

After they arrived at Josh's favorite restaurant, they picked the best seats near a window.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I mean the seats. Are they okay?"

She smiled and nooded.

"So…" he said.

"So…how is it to be a wrestler?" she asked.

Josh laughed. "Cool. It's cool and I enjoy every minute of it. I love to travel and stuff so it's my dream job. What are you doing for life?"

She bite her lip. "Umm..look…I…" But then came the waiter and asked for the order.

They both ordered there food and the waiter left.

"What do you wanted to say, Katie?" He asked.

She nervously played with her hair. "Umm…I mean, I do nothing. I lost my job 2 weeks ago. I was a nurse." She lied.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Blame the stupid crisis. Did you liked your job?"

"Yes. It was my dream job every since I was a kid."

He smiled. "Okay…so now tell me about your dirty past."

She looked at him shoked. He scratched the back of his head. "Umm. No, please don't think I'm a pervert. I just wanted to make a joke. Guess it wasn't that funny."

"It's okay. I mean well, you can start. Tell me about your dirty past." She mocked.

"Okay, okay. Well, I had 3 relationships, with girls. I mean don't give me that look. Everyone things I'm gay with Alex. But I'm not. Just wanted to make things clear." He defended himself.

"I've never said that you're gay. Or that I think you are."

"Thanks! Okay so now tell me about your relationships." She stared at him like he had 3 heads. She was silent. Her last Relationship?

_***Flash back***_

"I'm home, princess!" Robert Roode yelled when he came trough the door.

Katie was not very happy to see her boyfriend again. She could remember the last time pretty clear, she could even see it. If she didn't use enough make-up to cover it.

Robert saw her in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey. How are you doing? I have something for you. Sorry about our last argument. I bought you flowers" He said and put them into a vase.

"Thank you" She just said.

He came closer to to hug her from behind. "Mhh…that smells so good. What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite meal. Potatoes with steak." She said.

"That's why I love you so much, baby." He said while he kissed her on the neck until he stopped. "What's that?" he asked looking at her neck.

"What do you mean?" She asked him shoked.

"Why didn't you covered it up? I don't need to see this." She knew what he meant.

He saw her bruises from they last "argument".

"Sorry. But I had to cook your meal." She said a bit terrified.

"You can do both bitch. You always told me that you're a woman and they can do two things at the same time." He shouted in anger.

"Yeah but-"

"You're just lazy. Even the house isn't cleaned up. You have a great life. You don't have to go to work. What are you doing while I'm on the road?" he yelled at her.

Now she was scared. Robert stood in front of her yelling at her like she had killed someone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Robert. But I had so much to do with everything. Besides you don't allow me to go to work. Remember my parents died 1 month ago."

"I don't give a fuck!" That was too much. He treated her like a piece of shit.

"But Robert. My parents are dead. I have no one." She pleaded.

"That's a lie. You have me. I won't left you, you're mine forever." He yelled.

"When you really love me, then why do you abuse me?" she aksed.

Robert just laughed."C'mon. I don't abuse you. You were just a little mean to me last time."

"Mean? Well, I was afraid. You abused me and then you wanted to sleep with me." Answering back

"Yeah but you also wanted it."

"No! I said no Robert. No means no. You…you raped me!" she stated begining to shout

"I did what? You know you wanted me so bad. I could see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me Katherine. Don't lie or else." he threatned.

"Or what Robert? Will you hit me again or will you rape me again?" She said standing up for herself.

"Stop, right now. You make me sick, bitch."

"Fuck you." She whispered.

"What?" he asked angry.

"Nothing." She said.

"I said don't lie to me, bitch!" He said as slapped her face. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"I told you not to lie." Katie lay on the floor crying.

He did it again. He just stood there and laughed. "I wonder what I could do with you. I need to punish you. You were very rude." He said still laughing.

He helped her to stand up. "Let's go to the bedroom." He said while kissing her.

"No." she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh yes baby. We haven't done it for ages"

"But...what about the food?" she replied in a timid way

"Ah, we can eat it later after I get my dessert." He smiled.

"But...I don't want to. Robert, I can't do this again. Please." she pleaded

"Oh no. But I want to do it. I don't care what you want. I know what I want. Besides, I always get what I want. Do you understand?" he yelled. With that he dragged her into the bedroom.

_***End of Flash back***_

"Katie? Hello, earth to Katie!" Josh said.

"W-what?" replied Katie snapping out of a trance.

"Oh glad you answer me. I bet all the guests thinks I'm crazy, talking to you without getting an answer." He laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry. So okay you haven't told me about your relationships." he replied smiling sweetly.

"I-I, Josh look, I can-I can't do that." she said.

Josh looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean by you can't do that?"

"I mean…you and me…it's just too much."

"Did I said something wrong?" he replied a little sad.

"No. no you're perfect. But I'm not and that's the problem. I'm sorry but I gotta go. Thank you for inviting me here. Bye." She said and stand up.

"Katie! What's wrong?" But she went out the door leaving a confused Josh behind.

* * *

_Aww poor Josh...If he only knew..._


	2. Desperate

**Chapter 2**

_"Desperate"_

_Thanks again to Scorpio-18 for helping me. Ha! Hope you guys like the story._

_And thanks for everyone who reviewed my story. It means a lot!_

* * *

The next day, Josh sat in his hotel room, wondering what happend to Katie. Did he said something wrong?

"I'll call her!" he said out loud.

"Dude, you serious? Talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy." his Tag-Team partner Patrick (Pat) Martin, also known as Alex Shelley, said to Josh.

"Whatever man."

"Who are you going to call? Is she hot?" Pat asks with a grin.

Josh simply rolled hie eyes.

"Man, you already have a girlfriend." Josh replied

"Yeah. I am going to visit her now. And you should call the hot chick. Because I can see in your eyes that she's hot." with that, Pat left him alone.

Josh reached for his phone and dialed Katie's number.

"_Hi. You've reached Katie. Leave a message_." replied the message tone. Josh let out a sigh and hung up. What's going on?

* * *

After half an hour, trying to reach Katie, Josh decided to visit her, just in case.

He sat in his car and drove carefully into her driveway. He turned his car off and walked to her door.

He stayed there a few seconds before he actually knocked.

After another few seconds Katie finally opened the door.

"Josh." she said in shock.

"Yeah, hey. How are...what happend to your eye and you lip?" Josh replied starting to worry.

"N-nothing. I just had a clumsy moment. Silly me." She said smiling a bit.

"Okay...C-can I come in?" he asked not believing her.

She looked around her house.

"I don't know, Josh. It's a mess..."

"Aw, c'mon. My hotel room is always a mess. I won't judge, I promise." he said smiling.

"Okay. But I don't have much time." she said offering him to enter her house.

He looked around. She was right, it was a mess. A vase with the flower he gave her layed broken on the floor. Even some chairs layed on the floor.

"What happend?" he asked worried.

"Like I said. I'm pretty clumsy." she obviously lied.

"Okay...could you tell me what happend to your eye then, Katie? And don't lie, please." he begged hoping for an honest answer.

"Oh how rude of me. Would you like to drink something, like water or so?" she replied changing the subject.

"Don't avoid my question. Just tell me what happend."

"Nothing."

"Katie...I mean seriously. You left me in the restaurant without giving me any reason, yesterday. Now you have a black eye and a cut lip, which wasn't just a clumsy moment. Just tell me, please." he plaeded.

She looked at the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving you, really. But it was just too much...too fast." she replied avoiding the answer.

Before he could answer, Katie's cell phone was ringing. She smiled at him shyly and reached into her pocket for her cell.

"Hello? Hi...What do you mean? Right now? Actually I...okay, but I don't have so much time. Uh-huh. Okay. Bye." she hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Umm, just a friend. She needs me right now. I'm sorry but I gotta go."

"I understand. Hope your friend is fine. I'll go to the tapings. Just give me a call when you're back, okay?" he said during both of them were going to their cars.

"Will do. Sorry again for everything I put you through. Bye." she said as she drove off.

He hopes he'll find out her problem. He just want to help her.

* * *

_Aww Josh is sooo cute. I like him :)_


	3. The beauty and the beast

**Chapter 3**

_"The beauty and the beast"_

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Katie was on her way home.

As she drove into her driveway, she already saw Robert's car. Great. She turned off her car and went into her house.

"Where have you been?" Robert yelled at her.

"I was at Layla's. I wanted to call you but my phone died." she lied.

"Uh-huh. Charge your phone next time."

"Will do. What are you doing here anyways? We broke off, remember?"

"Yeah, honey, I know. I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour." he said while giving her flowers.

As if flowers could fix anything.

"I don't know Robert. I mean...you tread me like shit actually. I can't do this again. I've been trough hell."

"But baby, I'm sorry."

"Yeah and that's really nice, but I feel better now. My wounds are actually healing. I don't need this again." she replied standing up for herself.

He was afraid of him. She just wanted him to leave.

"But I need you and you know that you need me." he said getting angry.

"No, actually not. I feel fine. I don't need anyone." she replied raising her voice.

She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to her.

"But this is my fucking house. You live here and you're rude again saying you don't need anyone. Yeah sure, so then go to hell and leave MY house, bitch." he said yelling.

"Robert, you know what I mean. You don't need this house. I have nowhere to go. I need this place."

"So then be my girl again." he said smiling.

"No, not that way."

He just punched her in her face. She falls to the ground.

"Not that way, huh? You like it rough then? No problem." he said while kicking her.

"Robert...please stop. Please!" she bagged.

"Then be my girl, again. If not you'll have a serious problem." he said with a grin.

She thought about that for a second. Go back to Robert would be a stupid idea. She's afraid of him. He would hit her seriously if she would say no. She had to say yes. She needed this place. She have no one.

"Okay." she whispered.

He smiled and helped her get to her feet again.

"I love you, honey. Sorry." he said while hugging her.

"Love you too." she lied. Oh what has she done?

The beauty and the beast...

* * *

*Impact Zone*

"Hey dude. Did you called your chick today?" Alex asked Josh.

"Yeah." he replied nodding his head.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aw c'mon man, Tell me. What did she said? When is the next date?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Don't know." he shrugged.

"Aww you serious?" Alex replied raising his voice in shock.

Josh nooded.

"You need a girlfriend. But...since when did Roode get a girlfriend?" Pat asked shoked.

Josh simply shrugged.

"No seriously, take a look. She's hot. But she looks unhappy. I don't blame her. Who want's to be with Roode?" he said laughing.

Josh looked around the Impact Zone and finally saw Robert...with Katie!

"What the...?" he said out loud.

"Nah, she's not_ that _hot, Josh." Pat said.

Josh hoped Katie would see him while he starred at her. She saw him staring at her.

"What's on your mind, princess?" Robert asked while kissing her neck.

"N-nothing. Where is the bathroom?"

"I'll show you. I have a match anyway. You sure you're alright on your own during my match?" he asked.

Katie nooded while Robert showed her the way to the bathroom.

"Okay princess, I gotta go. See you in a few hours. Love you." he said while kissing her good bye.

"Bye." she said.

With that he left her alone.

* * *

After she has put some new make-up on to cover her fresh bruises, she wanted to go into the cafeteria.

She arrived there a few minutes later to see Josh and a guy sitting on a table. She grabbed a piece of cake and wanted to go back to Robert's lockerroom until...

"Katie." she heard someone calling.

She turned around to see that it was Josh.

She smiled awckwardly and went to his table.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I work for TNA. Thought I told you about it. Take a seat. Anyways I want you to meet my Tag-Team partner and real life friend Patrick Martin or better saying Alex Shelley." he smiled.

Alex shook Katie's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Well, let me ask you something. I've noticed, you're here with Robert. Why is that?" he asked while smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Alex. Yes, I'm here with Robert. He is....umm he's my boyfriend."

"Ah okay. Oh but guys, I gotta go. Nice talking to you. Jeff wants to see me in his office. See you later Josh." with that, he left them alone.

"Nice guy." she said.

"Yeah. So, you're his girlfriend? How come you never told me?" he wanted to know.

"Well, it just happend. I mean...we broke off a few weeks ago. We wanted to try it again. I'm sorry, Josh." she said sadly.

"I understand. I was just a silly boy to you. Our time means nothing to you. I understand. Well, thanks for being so honest with me." he said while he left her alone.

She screwed up big time.

* * *

_Yuck Roode! Poor Joshy... :(_


	4. A new start?

**Chapter 4**

_"A new start?"_

_Let me know if like it... :-)_

* * *

Katie went into the hallway, obviously sad. If she could only tell Josh about Robert. But what if he drops her? What if he thinks she is a bitch? She likes Josh, a lot. It would kill her if Josh would think bad about her.

"Yo, bitch!" she heard Robert yelling.

She turned around. Roode. Great. Perfect timing.

"Hey, Robert." she said.

"Shut up. I've heard you were talking to the Guns?" he asked angry.

"The Guns? What's that?" she asked.

"I mean those jerks. Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin." he said angry.

"Umm, yeah. They are nice guys. What about them?"

"I think I've made myself clear. I said go into my lockerroom and **wait** there for me."

"Uh, yeah but I was starving. I just saw them there and-"

"Shut up! I don't care. I said stay there. So you have to stay there." Robert ordered.

"I'm sorry." she said looking to the ground.

"You should be. But you can make it all better, if you know what I mean?" he said with a dirty smirk.

She forced herself to smile. She hated it. No, she hated him.

"I see you want it too." he said.

"Robert, honestly. I'm tired. I'm not in the mood."

His smile faded.

"What did you just said?"

"I said, I'm not in the mood, besides I'm pretty tired." she replied sticking up for herself.

"You are my girlfriend now, so do what _I_ want."

"But-"

"Do you want to feel pain again, sweety? I guess not. So follow me into the lockerroom. It's pretty simple." he whispered into her ear.

"Robert, please!" she pleaded.

He slapped her in the face.

"What was that for?"

"You know for what. You act like a bitch. Now, follow me into my lockerroom."

"No, Robert. Please." she pleaded.

He looked at her angry.

"I said follow me."

"Please-" she begged.

Just leave me alone.

He grabbed her arm and yelled at her.

"I said come with me. End of discussion!"

"But, please, Robert." she said while she cryed.

He forced her to go to his lockerroom until someone knocked Robert down. Robert automatically relieved his grip, so that Katie could escape from him.

She looked at Robert, who was lay on the ground. She was safe. She turned around to see Josh, who kicked Robert.

"Josh!" she screamed.

He didn't hear Katie screaming, instead, he punched Robert, for hurting Katie.

"Josh! Stop it!" she begged.

He didn't stop.

Katie went over to Josh and touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a crying Katie.

"Katie...don't cry. You're safe now. You don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here." he said sweetly.

"But...Josh! Look what you've done to Robert. He's lying on the floor...bleeding." she said.

"What? Katie, I mean he hit you." he replied confused.

"But it was my fault. I was rude and I acted like a bitch."

"Is that what he told you? That it's _your_ fault? Don't listen to him. It's _his_ fault." he said.

"He's right. Besides, I have no one else than him."

"You can stay with us. I mean with Alex and me." he said smiling.

"I-I don't really know. I would just bother you and Alex." she said shyly.

"No, seriously. You can't go back to him. I won't led you go."

If she's really ready to live with two men? She knows that Robert was the same as Josh is now. Caring, nice and a real gentlemen. But she also know, or better say, she can also _feel _that Robert has changed. She couldn't live with him anymore.

"You know nothing about him, Josh." she suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"He was actually just mad at something. I bet he didn't wanted to hurt me."

"I don't think so, Katie." he said sad.

"You don't know him!"

"Right. I don't know him, but I see how he treats you, that's enough. You can have a better man. Not every man is like Roode. Please stay with us. Don't go back to him and ruin your life."he said smiling.

"I-I think...I mean...I guess you're right. But, you sure Alex don't mind?"

"Aww, Alex wouldn't mind. Besides, he thinks you're nice, so don't worry."

"Okay, so then. I just can say...yes!"

Both smiled at each other until Katie's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"What should we do with Robert? I mean, he can't lie here. He's hurt."

"Nothing. We let him lie here a little more. I mean, he hurt you and I hurt him. That seems just fair to me."

Katie smiled and nooded, but on the inside, she wanted to help him. She wasn't sure why.__________________________________________________________________________

Katie and Josh were sitting in the MCMG's lockerroom, watching tv, until Alex joined them.

"Hey Josh...umm, aren't you Roode's girl?" he said stopping by seeing Katie.

"Umm...no. Not anymore, actually." she said feeling awckward.

"Uh-huh. I guess it's not my business." He said sitting next to Josh.

"Right! Are you ready, Alex?" Josh asked.

"Yep. We can go."

"Yeah. Hope it's okay that we take Katie with us."

"Umm, can I talk to you for a second, dude?" Alex asked confused.

Josh nooded, and both left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean? A few hours ago, she was with Roode, man. Don't mess with him buddy. I don't care how hot she is. It's impossible."

"Alex, it's not like that. She and Roode... that is over. She has nowhere to go. I offered her to come with us. Don't ruin this." Josh begged.

"I ruin this? C'mon man." Alex said.

"Alex, I have to tell you something, but promise me, you won't tell anyone." Josh said desperate.

Alex just laughed.

"Dude, do you need a pinky promise for telling me? I've never told anyone about one of our secrets."

Josh looked at him angry.

"Okay, okay. It was just a joke. I promise not to tell anyone." he finally said.

"I can't let her go back to Roode because, well, he hit her. I saw it and I saw it the last time I visited her. Her house was a mess and she had a black eye and a cut lip. It was Roode. I'm sure. Please, Alex. I can't let her go back to him. I really care for her."

Alex looked at him shoked.

"Really? Roode hit her? He's such a jerk! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've helped you."

"Sorry, but I thought I could handle this."

"Okay man, That's no problem. She can stay as long as she wants."

"Thanks." Josh said while going back to Katie into the lockerroom with Alex.

* * *

"Hey. We're back." Alex said awckwardly.

"Yeah, I can see you." she said smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Totally forgot that." he said scretching his neck.

"Okay, so Alex is totally fine with you living with us. You wanna go into your new home?" Josh asked smiling.

"Sure."

"To the Hotel then!" Alex said kinda like a super hero.

Everyone laughed about his comment and headed to the car.

* * *

_Finally someone beat Roodes ass._


	5. Midnight talk

**Chapter 5**

_"Midnight talk"_

_Hmm..don't know what to say. Hope you like it..Enjoy! :-)_

* * *

After they arrived at the hotel, Josh showed Katie around, while Alex lay down on the couch.

"Do you like it so far?" he asked.

"Yes. It's awesome. And you said your hotel room is a mess."

It wasn't actually. It was cleaned and it even smells good.

"Yeah, thanks to the room service." Josh said laughing.

"I'm so tired." Alex yawned.

"Go to bed, man."

"No, I'm too lazy."

"Dude, you have serious problems."

"Shut up!" Alex yelled.

"We have a young lady in here, Alex. Watch your language." Josh exorted Alex.

"No, it's actually okay. I can handle that." Katie said smiling.

"Thank you. I like you more by time." Alex said.

"No problem. So umm...I hope you don't mind but, I'm very tired. Umm where can i sleep?"

Josh looked around. There is Alex's room with a King size bed, and there was his room with a King size bed...and the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." he said smiling.

"Oh no. I'll sleep on the couch. _You_ are the wrestler so you need to sleep in your bed. Just think about your back."

"Katie, c'mon. I just wanna be a gentlemen."

"Why don't you both sleep in Josh's bed?" Alex yelled from the couch.

Josh just looked at Katie for a while, smiling. He hoped she would say yes.

"Umm...no I mean...it's okay I'll sleep on the couch." Katie said.

No such look.

"I have a idea...Alex?!" Josh yelled.

No answer.

"Perfect! So Alex fell asleep on the couch. So I'll take his bed and you take mine. Is that okay with you?" he asked smiling.

"But what about Alex? I mean what about his back?"

"Aww you worry too much. He fell asleep, so it's his fault. You can't say no." he said laughing.

"Okay. I guess that's okay." she laughed.

"Good. Oh yeah, you have nothing else to change in to, huh? I'll give you some of my clothes. They'll be a little big, but I hope that's okay." He said while grabbing a MCMG t-shirt and a black pair of trousers out of his closet.

"Thanks." she said while taking his clothes.

"No problem. You know where the bathroom is, right? So then good night and...it's nice to have you here." he said smiling.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here. Good night Josh." she said smiling while she went into the bathroom, to change into Josh's clothes.

* * *

After she was done, she looked into the mirror. She didn't wear any make-up so she could see her bruises. It looked horrible. She was ashamed. She thought about Robert and how he treated her. He was a real gentleman a few months ago. She was totally in love with him. He was such a caring and nice guy. He also helped her thorugh the hard time, as her parents died because of an accident. She couldn't believe that her Robert has changed so much.

She started to cry until she heard a knock on her door. She jumped.

"Katie, is everything okay?" Josh asked worried.

"Ye..yes. I'm fine. Good night." she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, thanks." she said.

"Okay then...good night. Sleep well." he said while he went into Alex room.

* * *

He thought about Katie. He really liked her and it was killing him to see her in so much pain. All he wanted to do was beat the living shit out of Roode, for causing her so much pain.

He changed his shirt and his trouses and went to bed. He slowly fell asleep, while Katie made her way into Josh's room. She looked around and she felt comfortable for the first time in ages. But, she locked her door, just in case. She got into bed and then fell asleep in the comfy bed.

* * *

"Let me go Robert..I'm sorry!" she said while she woke up, breathing heavily.

She looked around. She was safe. She was at Alex's and Josh's hotel room. It was just a nightmare. She was still shaking only because she thought of _him_. She could even feel his touch...the memories...it was too much. Katie began to cry...again.

* * *

Josh woke up, because he heard someone yelling. He looked around Alex's room. No one was here.

"Damnit!" he said while he stood up and went in the kitchen, to drink some water.

As he walked pass his room, he heard someone crying. Katie!

He knocked gentle on her door.

"W-ho...is i-t?" she asked under sobs.

"It's me, Josh. Can I come in?" he asked.

"I-m, I'm fi-ne." she lied.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can hear that you're crying."

"It's because...wait I'll unlock the door." she finally said.

Katie went to the door and unlocked it.

Josh looked deep into her eyes. He could see the black eye, she still had from Robert. He could feel his anger grow. He also saw her puffy eyes. It was killing him.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi." she said while she went back into her bed.

Josh entered theroom, while he closed the door behind him.

"Do you mind, if I sit?" he asked looking at her.

She shook her head. Josh smiled and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, you can see my bruises. I don't wear make-up right now. Sorry." she whispered.

"You look beautiful. No need to feel sorry."

"I'll go into the bathroom to cover them..." she said while she stood up but Josh grabbed her hand gently.

"No, you don't have to do that. It's just you and me, I'm okay with that." he said smiling.

"But Robert always said I should cover them. He said he doesn't want to see them."

"But I'm not Robert. You don't need to cover them."

She looked into his eyes. He was too kind. He wasn't like Robert. She couldn't believe how honored she was, to have him around her.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"I heard you crying." he suddenly said.

"I was just..."

Josh cut her off. "Don't deny it, Katie."

"Okay. Yeah I cryed."

"Because of him?"

"Robert? Yeah. I had a nightmare...it was so real." she said shaking.

Josh moved over to Katie, to apply his arm around her shouler.

"Shh...it's okay. No need to be afraid, anymore. You're safe here, I promise."

"I know it's just...everytime...I don't know I just see him. It's horrible."

He held her tight. He wanted to take the pain away from her.

"He was such a nice guy, a few months ago. I loved him so much." she said while she had tears in her eyes.

"Shh...it's okay Katie, really."

"I....I..don't even...know...wh-what to do...now." she said under sobs.

"You don't have to think about that right now. You can stay here as long as you want. That's no problem."

"But...what..what if Robert... is already looking... for me? I'll be... in big trouble." she said scared.

"He won't do anything. I mean we're here for you."

"But..what about..what about all my stuff? It's still in his house."

Right. Josh totally forget about that.

"Yeah..I mean..I'll think about it, okay? Just try to sleep." he said while he stood up.

"Okay...thank you for listening. Not even Robert did that." she said smiling.

_Of course he didn't. He did other things..._Josh thought.

"Anytime. So if you feel like talking again or so...You know where I am."

"Thank you. Good night Josh."

"Good night Katie. Sleep well." he said while he left the room.

He closed the door behind him and went into Alex's room.

He thought about her for a few minutes. He had no clue what he could do because of her clothes. he needed to talk to Alex about that.

He yawned until he finally fell asleep.


	6. Breakfast

**Chapter 6**

_I actually feel a little sorry for Robert Roode. He's the bad guy in my story...Hmm...I'm sorry? :-)_

_Oh and I don't own anything. Man I wish I would...____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Katie woke up very late. She heard Alex and Josh in the kitchen talking and laughing. She was used to being alone in the mornings, while Robert was in the gym or with another chick. She was happy to have some guys around her, but she still felt awkward about her situation.

She got out of Josh's bed and went over to the door. She opened the door slowly and stepped out of the room.

"Good morning!" she heard Alex yelling.

She went into the kitchen and sat on the desk with them.

"Morning." she said smiling a bit.

"How did you sleep?" Josh asked.

"Very good. Your bed is very comfortable."

"Yeah, but the couch isn't." Alex said pissed.

"Your fault, man. You fell asleep." Josh said laughing.

"Oh shut up! You should've woken me up. My back hurts."

"Oh. I'm sorry princess." Josh said mocking.

"I'll sleep on the couch then." Katie suddenly said.

Both guys turned their attention to her. Looking confused.

"No. You don't have to." Alex said.

"But you're fighting because of that. It's no problem, really."

"Nah, we're just joking around. Don't take us too serious." Josh said.

"Really, don't worrie about Josh's slipslop. No one really cares for what he has to say." Alex said laughing.

"Yeah, wow Alex. You've made a sentence with a few "hard" words in it. Congratulations."

"Oh shut up!"

"Can I have some orange juice?" Katie aksed to deflect.

"Umm yeah sure." Josh said while handing her the orange juice.

"Thanks." she said.

Josh just smiled. God, his smile is so cute.

"Okay so, what are we going to do today?" Alex asked.

Josh looked over to Katie.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Umm...no idea. Whatever you two want."

"Yeah...so we have a match tonight. So...not sure if you wanna come." Josh said awkwardly.

"Sure, why not?" she said while she ate a pancake.

"Yeah, I mean...Roode will be there and we're not always backstage to look after you." Alex said.

"I'm not a child anymore." Katie said sad.

"Yes, we know. But we would feel better if we could look after you, I mean just in case. You know Roode..."

"I know him and you two obviously don't! He's not the guy you think he is. He can be a real gentleman, if he wants."

"Yeah, if he want's. That's the keyword here." Alex said.

"Oh...It was nice that you guys let me stay here but I need to go back. It was a mistake coming here." she said while she stood up.

"Wait!" Josh finally said.

Katie turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry, for saying this. I mean, I'm just scared that Roode could do that again. Remember our conversation last night? I thought you wanted to stay away from him. You actually broke up with him, yesterday."

"I know. I mean. I'm stuck between stay with him and run away. I know what he did, hell, I can even feel it. But I also know that there is another side of him, I still love."

Josh looked at her, obviously sad. He thought that she likes him just as much as he likes her. He just wanted to protect her from Roode. It was impossible if she goes back to him.

"I'm sorry Josh. And I'm sorry for wasting your time. Yours and Alex's."

"Why? Why do you still love such a asshole?"

"I wish I could tell you why. I don't know. I mean, we went trough a lot. He was always there for me."

"But...I'm there for you, as well."

"Josh, please. I'll be in big trouble if I don't go back."

"Katie. I mean, seriously. I don't know what else he did to you...but I can imagine what he did to you. Don't go back." Josh finally said.

"I know but I still...Oh my! I'm confused. First I wanna have all my stuff back."

"We'll take care of it." Alex said.

Josh walked over to where Katie was. He looked her deep into her eyes and held her hand.

"Please, don't go back to Roode. I promise you that he won't touch you again. Pretty much everyone is better than him. If you really wanna go with us to the tapings, you can go. It's up to you." Josh said.

Katie was touched. She knew that Robert treated her pretty bad but she still had some feelings for him. It was confusing and she couldn't understand why Alex and Josh actually stuck with her. They could do so much better than her. She was _just _a girl. Nothing special.

"Are you okay with that?" Alex asked gentle.

Katie nooded.

"Thank you for helping me so much." she finally said.

"Anything." Josh smiled.

* * *

**Aww poor Katie. And awww cute guns. :)**


	7. Unwanted visit

**Chapter 7**

_"A Unwanted Visit"_

_Uhlala. The chapter name is kinda lame (but that was a ass-kicking rhyme. Ha! Nah. just kidding) but I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Oh, and I always disremembered to write it down in the previous chapters but, I sadly don't own nothing except for unfamilar names here. The rest rest belongs to TNA and themselves. Sadly :(_

* * *

Later that evening, Alex, Josh and Katie were getting ready for TNA.

Josh was very exited about leaving Katie backstage on her own. He hoped to see Roode backstage, to "tell" him how he feels about him. But Katie prayed that Roode won't appear.

"Are you guys ready?" Alex asked as he already grabbed the car keys.

Katie looked up and smiled.

"Yes." she said as Josh nooded.

The three left their hotel room and headed to the rented car.

* * *

As they arrived at the arena, the found the parking space.

"You guys can be extremely happy that I'm such a great driver." Alex said as they stepped out of the car.

"Thank you Alex. You're so good to us. We don't deserve being around you." Josh said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know man, I know." Alex said satisfied.

The guys pulled their bags out of the trunk and went into the building with Katie next to them.

They already saw a lot of familar faces but no Roode.

They went into their lockerroom.

"We're on in like 30 mins." Alex said.

"I know man. I was standing next to you as someone told us." Josh said pissed.

"Oh Mr. Smartass. Sorry for breathing." Alex said pouting.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked Josh who was tying his boots.

He didn't replied.

"Josh? What's wrong?" she asked again.

Still no answer. She looked to Alex but he just shrugged.

She turned her attention back to Josh who was still tying his boots.

"Josh? Is everything alright?"

Josh looked at her with an annoying gaze.

"I'm fine."

"But you don't look like you are."

"I would feel better if you could stay here. We neet to talk to Jeff. I have a couple of questions, okay?" he asked.

Katie looked over to a confused Alex Shelley but he just nooded at her.

"Okay." she said as the guns left the room.

* * *

As soon as Josh closed the door behind him, Alex looked at him still confused.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just pissed we brought Katie. What if something happens to her? What if Roode shows up?"

Alex chuckled.

"What? I don't think that's so funny. I'm serious man."

"I know man. But relax. Everything is going to be fine. You just realized that you have a crush on her."

"What? No. I just want to protect her." Josh said concerned.

"Sure man. But being an ass to her won't make it better." Alex pointed out.

"I'm not an ass. I just want the best for her."

"I know but you're acting like a dick. That's not the Josh I know. The Josh I know is always nice to someone, especially to a girl he likes. Focus on the match buddy. Everything is going to be fine. Katie is a smart young woman. It's going to be okay."

Josh smiled at Alex.

"I know that little speech was gay. Don't say anything. Let's just get back to the lockerroom Alex said as he opened the door to see Katie waiting there on the couch.

"Did that meeting answered your questions?" she asked as the guys closed the door behind them.

"Yes." Josh said as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

The door opened as a tech guy stepped in.

"You guys are on in 5." the guy said as the guns nooded and stepped out and closet the door.

"Okay Katie. We gotta go now. Are you okay?" Josh asked concerned.

"Yes I am. Good luck." she said to Josh and Alex.

"Thanks." they said.

"Okay, so don't open the door." Josh said.

Katie laughed.

"C'mon Josh. I'm not a baby."

"Dude, we gotta go. She knows what she's doing." Alex said.

Josh nooded.

"Okay. Will be right back." Josh said as he left Katie on her own.

She smiled as he closed the door. He was so nice and caring. So was Alex. She didn't understood why, but they just wanted to help her.

They always made her feel special when she was around them. Reminded her on the early months of her relationship with Robert.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as someone opened the door.

"Forgott something?" Katie asked, because she thought it's Josh or Alex.

"No." A familar voice responsed.

Katie frooze by that voice. It was no one else than Robert Roode.

He stepped into the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you miss me?" he said smirking.

"You should leave. When they come back they will -"

"They will come back in like 60 minutes or so." he said as he stepped closer to his ex-girlfriend.

Katie looked at him with fear.

"Don't be scared princess. I'm here to talk to you."

"I would feel better if we could wait for the guys." she confessed.

He smirked.

"Arey they your bodyguards or what?"

Katie stepped back and reached the wall. She couldn't escape him. She looked at him as he came closer to her. He touched her face.

"You belong to me. Drop them babe."

Katie started to shake. It was a stupid idea to come with the boys.

"I...I w-wan....let m-me g...go pl...please?" she begged.

"Katie, everythings fine. I just wanted to talk to you." Robert said.

"But...don't be so close to me."

Robert stepped back.

"Okay?" he asked.

Katie nooded.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Robert smiled.

"I don't wanted to know that." she said. The whole time she thought about Josh and Alex. They would be proud. She act like a bitch to him. They always told her that he don't deserved Katie and that she should've told him what she thinks about him. Now she can tell him whatever she wants.

"They've made you to a Katie I don't know and I don't like." Robert said.

"Alex and Josh? They just showed me real life."

"Where is my cute innocent Katie I used to love?"

"Gone. Your "innocent" Katie was gone like a few years ago because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember our first time together. My first time?" Katie asked.

Robert smirked.

"Yeah. I do. You enjoyed it." he said smiling proudly.

"Seems like you remember a first time with one of your chicks. I didn't not enjoyed it. I just did it because I was afraid that you would leave me."

"I would've never left you, baby."

"Don't call me baby. Really. I'm sick of it. I was your doll for like 2 years. We're done now. I've been trough hell because of you. Just leave and I won't tell them you were here." Katie offered.

"No. I came to make you my girl again. I can't stand seeing you with them. You belong to me and deep down you know that."

Katie bite her lip. Her plan on playing the strong woman didn't worked out so well. Deep down she knew she was afraid and she couldn't play the tough girl any longer.

"Deep down I know that you should leave. I found a new life and I love it."

"You're doing a horrible mistake." he said as he stepped closer to her.

"I told you to step back."

"I never cared for what you said. You know that." he said as he touched her cheeks.

"You know those jerks won't come to save you." he said as he slowly kissed her.

Katie was paralyzed. She just looked away. Avoided to look at him.

"Look at me bitch!" he yelled.

She did what she was told.

"Good girl. We have a bunch of time since the jerks are coming back... I mean...it's been a long time since..." he smirked as he lifted her t-shirt Josh gave her the first night.

"No. Robert please. I'll do anything. Just leave me alone."

"I don't care. I want you now." he said as he kissed her neck.

Katie tried to escape from his grip but he was so much stronger. She wanted to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't even think about it." he said as he continued to kiss and suck her neck.

Katie thought about a way she could escape from him, but she had no clue. She knew what was coming next. He forced her to sleep with him. That's nothing new to be honest. He did that a few times. Whenever he wanted.

"Take off your shirt." Robert commanded.

She looked at him with fear.

"I said take off your shirt." he yelled.

She did as she was told.

"How I missed you. I missed everything about you Katie." he said as he continued.

"No, please. Let me go. I don't want to..." Katie begged.

"Shut up." he said as he stripped down her jeans.

* * *

Soon she was laying there naked in front of him. He was done and dressed up. She was still laying on the floor. Katie felt so ashamed and so dirty. He looks down at her. She just wanted to go home and be alone for the rest of her life. That's why she was afraid of a men. She know what they can do. Every man is so much stronger than her. She swore that no one will ever forced her to something. Great. That didn't worked so well.

"Don't tell anyone." he ordered.

She nooded.

"Visit me in a couple of days. Or better saying come back to me. Otherwise I'll tell them you and me had sex in their lockerroom."

"But....I--I said no, Robert."

"I don't care. I never cared for you. But can you guess they face when I tell them you did it in their lockerroom? With me? They worst nightmare? Josh will be so sad and Alex will be so dissapointed. Plus if you ever tell them, I make sure they life is a living hell." he said as he blew her a kiss and left Katie alone in the room.

She thought today was going to be a good day. But he totally destroyed it.

* * *

_I admit, the chapter was kinda hard but that's how my "story Roode" is. A beast. Ha! But He's pretty nice in real life, I guess. And he's a good wrestler. So don't get me wrong. Don't hate him ;)_

_Review if you like my story so far. It would make me happy :)_


	8. The let go

**Chapter 8**

_"The let go"_

_My next Chapter. Woot, woot!_

_Hope you guys like it. =)_

_Thanks to __**LoveOrTorture**__ for reviewing almost my whole story! You made my day girl! =)_

_And also a big thanks goes to __**FreakyCookie**__. Glad you like my story! _

_It really means a lot =)_

Katie forced her to get up off the floor. She broke her promise twice. Now even _she_ forced herself to do something.

She collected her clothes and dressed up. She looked into the mirror. Luckily, he didn't left any bruises. It would be hard to cover them without any make-up here.

She wanted to shower but she was too afraid _he_ or the guns would come back and see her naked or so. Her body was still full of bruises. Katie hated her body. She was ashamed. She felt so dirty.

Roode did it again. She couldn't help but cry. She sat on the sofa. He was right. She is a bitch and no one ever cared for what she has to say. Alex and Josh are just using her. They want to get into her pants, that was for sure.

She don't want the guns being hurt or dissapointed, that's why she has to go back to Robert Roode. It would be the best for everyone if she would just leave them. Leave them alone.

She thought about the best way to tell them what's up. _"I can't stay with you guys any longer.... I'm in love with him again... the past days were a lot of fun..." _The door opened and the guns stepped in. Katie washed away her tears.

"Did you saw that? This asshole cheated." Alex said angry as he sat down on a chair.

"Dude, relax. It was planned to end up like this. We lost again. So what? We still get payed for this, remember." Josh said while he sat next to Katie.

"Right, right. Did you liked what you saw Katie?" Alex asked smirking.

She was snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't listened to what they've said. She totally forgot about the match. All she could remember is Roode. She still felt his fingers on her body. She needed a shower. Quick.

"Yeah, I did. Cool that you won." she said smiling goofily.

Alex looked at Josh confused.

"Er...Katie? We just talked about the match and we lost. Haven't you seen it?" Alex asked.

Katie looked at them shooked.

"No, I was just.... umm...kinda kidding." she said smiling.

"Yeah sure." Josh mumbled as he got up and went into the shower.

After 1 hour, the three were ready to leave the building and drove back to the hotel.

As soon as they arrived there, Katie almost run into the building.

"Katie!" Josh yelled but she didn't care, she just continued to run into the hotel.

"Katie! Wait!" Alex yelled. But Katie already dissapeared in the big building.

"What's wrong with her? She's acting so weird since we had our match." Josh said.

"Maybe she's just tired. Or she's got her sensibile time. Chick are weird then." Alex pointed out.

Josh just looked at Alex in disbelieve.

"What? At least it's possible, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Josh answered.

Both went into the hotel.

As they arrived in their room, they heard the shower.

No one of them mind so the dropped their backs and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, Katie stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Hey Katie. Can we talk to you for a second?" Josh asked from were he sat.

She came into the living room, facing the guns.

"You're acting so weird. Is something wrong?" Alex asked as he ate a sandwich.

"No. I'm fine. Why?"

"I think it's kinda obvious. You didn't watched our match, which is weird because you didn't left the room so I'm wondering what you did instead. And secondly you almost, no, you _did_ run into the room." Alex pointed out.

Katie bite her lip.

"I know. I'm just tired."

"Did something happend while we had a match?" Josh asked concerned.

"No."

Just then, someone's phone called. Everyone started to search for they phones. Katie just hoped it wasn't Robert.

"It's not mine." Josh said as he put his phone on the table.

"It's mine. Hold on a second." Alex said as he left the room.

"So, are you sure you're alright?" Josh asked again.

"Yeah. I gotta go tomorrow." she suddenly said.

"What? What do you mean?"

Katie breathed in and out. Just do it.

"I want to go back to Robert."

Josh's eyes went wide.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to. Josh, believe me. That's the best. For you, me and Alex."

Josh didn't understand her. Everything was fine between them. He just realized that he really liked Katie.

"Back to him? Katie are you sure?"

She nooded. She didn't believed herself. She wanted to stay with them and not with_ him._ But what was she supposed to do? Exactly, leave them.

"What the fuck happend?"

"I...I just realized that I still have some feelings for him." she lied.

"Yeah that's okay to feel "hate"....but not to feel love towards him, Katie. Remember what he did."

"I know that Josh. I told you before, I can feel it tonight more than ever."

As soon as she realized what she just said, she covered her mounth. Stupid!

"What happend backstage?" Josh asked.

Katie looked down and just shrugged.

"Katie, you need to tell me. Otherwise we can't help."

"Maybe that's just what I want?"

Josh looked at her confused. That's not the Katie he used to know.

"Katie, seriously. What happend?" Josh asked again.

Katie couldn't help but cry. It was too much. The memories about the night... She still felt his hands all over her body.

Josh slipped closer to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Katie. Just tell me what happned."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I promise everything is going to be fine then. Just tell me." Josh almost begged.

Katie slipped away her tears as she got up. She need to make a cut now. She need to be strong.

"I'm fine. Really. Sorry for wasting your time. I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow, okay? I need to go back. Believe me, it's better for all of us."

Josh got up as well, but he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What do you mean?"

She thought it would be easy to go, but damn she was wrong. She had to focus on the most important thing. Protect Josh and Alex. It might sound stupid, because both are strong enough to defend theirselves, but Katie knew how Robert could be. She felt it several times. She rather sacrifised herself than being the reason why Josh ans Alex had to take a break.

"I need to go back to Robert."

"He appeard backstage, right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah... He-"

"Motherfucker." he growled.

"No. It's not like that. He apologized and asked me to come back." she lied. She just wanted to make it easier for him to let her go and forget her. Not so smart.

"And you excused him?" Josh asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. He really mean it. I could see it in his eyes." she lied. She thought about his eyes. His eyes abover her. All over her body. As he raped her.

"Katie. I don't know exactly what he did to you, but I'm not blind. I saw your bruises. He abused you. Don't be silly. Don't go. I promised you he will never ever touch you again if you stay with us. Please."

He wasn't quite right. She stayed with them but he did came back and hurt her. He killed her soul. Her life. Everything. But that's not the point. She knew she was worthless and Josh or Alex would not even look at her, if they only knew what Roode did tonight. Of they knew she was raped. It was all her fault. She was a bitch. A worthless bitch. She knew that.

"I know Josh. But he changed. He deserves a second chance." If she would only mean what she said.

Josh couldn't do anything else. It was her life. He needed to let her go. As much as he wanted her to stay. He could only pray that she was right. That he apologized.

Just then, Alex came back, smiling.

"Hey folks. My friend just called me. He's so fun-"

He looked at Katie and back at Josh.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Josh shrugged and looked down.

"I... I want to go back to Robert." Katie confessed.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

She shook her had.

Alex looked at Josh. He was still looking at the floor. He seems to be sad. Even Alex could see that.

"And why?" Alex asked.

"Because, Robert apologized and promised me to never hurt me again." she lied. Oh man, it was hard.

"I don't believe you." Alex said as he crossed his arms.

"Why? It's the truth."

"Then why were you here? I mean, he hurt you real bad. It took you like 2 days to forgive him. I thought you wanted to stay here were you're safe." He pointed out.

Katie bite her lip. She never thought Alex would be like that.

"I don't know. My true feelings never really dissapeard. He was my first boyfriend. We share a lot of memories." Most of them were bad.

"Okay. You don't need to explain yourself. I'm not like Roode and Josh isn't either. You can do what you want. You don't need to do what we want or so. If that's what you want, then go."

Josh was quite the whole time. He still looked down. He looked hurt.

"Okay...I already told Josh I'll give you guys your clothes back tomorrow."

Alex nooded.

"Okay. Thanks for having me. I'll see you around. Bye Alex, bye Josh." she said as she left the room by looking into Josh eyes.

Alex looked at Josh confused. He never thought Katie would leave. He thought his plan would work out and she would decide to stay with them.

"What did she said to you?" Alex wanted to know.

"Bullshit. Roode apologized. He said he will never hurt her again. Bullshit. But she's too naive to realize that." Josh said as he hit the wall with his fist. He was pissed. He hated Roode.

"Dude, I know you care about her, but we did our best. If that's what she wants, we have to accept that. I know what you think. I would also let her stay here to make sure he's far away from her but that's impossible. We have to live with it. She still loves him. That's a fact."

Josh knew it but he also knew that Roode will hurt her again. It was just a matter of time. If he could only help her.

If he will ever see a bruise on Katie again, Roode is a dead man.

_Awwwwww poor Josh. I feel so bad for him. He don't know what's going on. Poor guy. _

_And poor Katie. She really need to tell someone but silly Roode makes it impossible. Stupid guy!_

_Poor Alex. He started to like Katie. =(_

_Random fact. Today is Brooke Hogan's B-day! So happy B-day Brooke! =)_


End file.
